Padrino Part 14
Previous: Padrino Part 13 Usagi: It's really deep, Chio, this could hurt some. said as Chio lied on his back, his shirt off with a fresh, new cut straight down, diagonal across his chest to his lower side. I'm just glad the bleeding stopped when it did. The ointment she used stung hard, but over time his wound began to numb over with a very fragile sort of peace that Chio could sustain, so long as he didn't move too much. She finished dabbing his wound, and put the reddened rag in a bowl of warm water beside her. She looked at him, he was somber, straight-faced, and very silent. She couldn't blame him at all. Although none of them had known a great deal about Ricky, he was still a trusted member of this crew, and to have such a fact retracted in that way, it was almost unbearable a thought. Usagi: '''You shouldn't need stitches, but it will need time to mend. It looks like you'll need to stay in bed for a couple of days. '''Chio: No. This widened her eyes, and then made them narrow. Usagi: I don't remember giving you a choice in the matter, Chio. If you move around too much, you run the risk of re-opening the wound, and you cannot do that or it could get infected. Chio: I will not lay in bed while those bastards run free out there. You heard him, there are more of them, and we have no idea what they're after. If they've gone to this much trouble, we can't let them get it. Usagi: You have done your part, Chio! One of them is captured on the White Blade's ship, you've done more than you ever could with a gash in your chest periodically bleeding. Chio: It won't be enough until we take down every single one of those bastards to their very last man! Usagi: That's the Marines talking! Chio flinched at this, it was mean, but it was probably the truth. His marine training had a lot to do with his own stubborn ways. Even if he knew there was nothing he could do, it pained him more than the wound if he didn't at least do all that he could. Still, true or not, he started to get up from his resting place, and was met with two hands on his shoulders, holding him back. Usagi looked at him with a very menacing scowl, just daring him to try that again. '' ''He did, this time he grabbed her wrists and pulled them off of him, causing her to fight him in a match of strength to try and push him back down without agitating his new wound. The two of them struggled, and Chio got to a sitting up position in order to push Usagi onto the ground, both of her arms going to either side of her, pinned. She thought that for someone who trained his legs relentlessly, he had such powerful arms as well. That was when the two of them looked at one another, and Usagi's cheeks began to deepen red. She looked into his sky blue eyes and her heart fluttered uncontrollably. She tried to make anything come to mind, anything at all, anything she could say to break her embarrassment. '' '''Usagi:' Chio, I-- His lips met hers. He pressed his lips tight against hers and held them there, slowly letting go of her wrists and wrapping his arms around her. Her hand came around his neck and held the back of it in a firm grip, as if to not let him escape. His head tilted, getting a better feeling for her very soft lips as they rubbed against his. The air in the room rose at least twenty more degrees in that moment. With her arms free she quickly pulled her hair tie from her pink locks and let her hair fall where it may. It took so long for this to happen, and now neither of them could ever think of it ending. '' ''At a very long perioud of time, they broke the kiss, and they stayed there, looking so deeply into each others eyes that everything around them seemed to have been muted. All that they could hear was their own breath. That was when Chio looked down as he saw something on her chest. It was a part of her chest that he had never seen. It was just above her stomach, below her breasts. It was a very savage scar that ran straight up from her stomach. Usagi looked down at it and sighed. Usagi: Yes, you are not the only one. sat up, and untied her kimono, letting it fall to the ground to reveal her pale, almost naked body had it not been for the band tied around her groin area. Chio's eyes widened, and he saw so many scars. All over her sides, stomach, and outer thighs. She even turned around to show him the six that were on her back. They almost seemed like engravings on an ancient wall, ones that told a very long, and hurtful story. Chio: Usagi... I didn't kn-- She interrupted him, getting very close to him and putting a finger to his lips. '' '''Usagi:' Shhhhhh ---- Link led No Beard down to the many secret chambers of the building. The rest of the men had to stay behind, Link only agreed to allow Sharp Francis see the way into the Red Mafia's most protected secret. All of the other men waited in the conference room, hopefully not getting into any mischief. '' ''Link opened the very last panel on the wall and pressed in a code, No Beard followed him, no expression was on his face as he did so. The panel was at the end of a very long, dark hallway on the basement floor of the headquarters. Very few of their men even had access to the basement itself, let alone to this room that Link was opening now. As the correct code was entered, the wall moved away from the corner where the two walls met and a very small space opened before them. Several lights turned on in the room it revealed. Francis whistled as he saw the size of the room itself. There were huge rows of heavy rifles and ammunition lining the middle of the room, as well as stacks of cash and gold bars. The room was a dirty white, it would have been cleaner if it weren't left there for years at a time with no cleaning crew, and the only thing that was actually cleaned were the huge wads of cobwebs that would show themselves when Link would leave it for a month at a time. Francis: Impressive, indeed. I do not blame you for keeping it a secret from the rest of the world. he looked toward the back wall, to see a row of vaults in it, all of which looked like they were made of a very strong cast iron And what are in those? Link: '''Those are our crowning achievements. Ones that the Padrino procured personally. '''Francis: I see. Grinned A secret within a secret, this is most intriguing, indeed, but I would not be so thick as to dig any deeper on the subject. This wonderful artillery should suffice the situation. Link: And what is the plan for this particular-- Francis: a finger up to his own lip that instant and then looked off to the side. Listen... That was when Link heard it too, it sounded like a very light tapping at first, but that was when it also turned into a distant yelling. Link: Oh shi---The ceiling collapsed onto the room. Yelling then, lots and lots of yelling, and shadows coming down from the roof in the midst of a huge kicked up dust. Thirty inches of pure structure came down on top of them, but instead of two bodies, the Marines that came down to that room found a huge ball of what looked like cement. The cement turned into its liquid form and melted away as Link waved his hand toward it. No Beard stood there beside him as the Marines came down in droves, there must have been at least fifty of them, and with them stood Vice Admiral Polatsu, and Despard Titan. 'Polatsu: 'a finger at the two of them Captain Sharp Francis, and Link McCoy of the Red Mafia! I hereby place you under arrest in the name of the Naval Marines and the World Government! Surrender immediately! No Beard looked at the two of them, and then at all of the enlisted members of the armed forces as they pointed barrel after barrel of their rifles directly for their heads. He gave a very short sigh and then glanced at his newfound comrade in arms. That's when he looked Polatsu in the eyes, both of them measuring each other up, and that's when he surprised the Naval Officer by giving him a very sinister grin. '''No Beard: '''Make me... Padrino Part 15 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories